a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to healthcare, and specifically to the treatment of head ailments. More specifically, the present invention relates to intranasal delivery methods and treatments with carbon dioxide, saline and at least one additional active component.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents and applications are representative of various types of nasal medicine delivery devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,842 B2 to Rau describes a composition for providing aromatherapy, and in particular, symptomatic relief of nasal and sinus congestion in unit dosage format. The composition includes a penetrating aromatic vapor whose release from a preparation of warm water is augmented by an effervescent component which reacts in the warm water to promote release of the aromatic fragrance, or sustained over time by tableting or gelatin encapsulation. As the fragrance is inhaled, symptomatic relief is obtained. The composition of matter may be rendered ingestible, so that the warm water containing the composition is consumed following inhalation. In preferred embodiments, the release of the penetrating aromatic fragrance persists over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,597 B2 to Baker et al. describes an irrigation and aspiration system. The system can be configured to aspirate and irrigate alone, sequentially or concurrently. The system can be configured to aspirate and irrigate the nasal cavity. The system can be manually controlled. The system can have removable and easily cleanable reservoirs for aspirant and irrigant.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,650 B2 to Yamamoto et al. describes a medicinal composition for inhalation containing a continuous-release type prodrug of an EP2 agonist which topically exhibits a prolonged bronchodilating and antiinflammatory effects. Namely, the medicinal composition for inhalation containing a continuous-release type prodrug of an EP2 agonist is useful as a safe preventive and/or a remedy for respiratory diseases (for example, asthma, pulmonary injury, pulmonary fibrosis, pulmonary emphysema, bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cystic fibrosis, pulmonary hypertension or the like) without causing any systemic effect such as lowering blood pressure. Thus, a safe and useful remedy for respiratory diseases is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,348 B2 to Rasor et al. describes apparatus, methods, and kits for treating symptoms associated with common ailments, such as headaches, rhinitis, asthma, epilepsy, nervous disorders and the like. The apparatus comprises dispensers for carbon dioxide and other therapeutic gases. The methods comprise delivering small volumes of these gases to patients in a manner where the gas infuses into a body region in order to bathe the mucous membranes therein. It has been found that even very short exposure of patients to small volumes and high concentrations of such gases can provide significant relief from symptoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,836,883 B2 to Rasor et al. describes apparatus, methods, and kits for treating symptoms associated with common ailments, such as headaches, rhinitis, asthma, epilepsy, nervous disorders and the like. The apparatus comprises dispensers for carbon dioxide and other therapeutic gases. The methods comprise delivering small volumes of these gases to patients in a manner where the gas infuses into a body region in order to bathe the mucous membranes therein. It has been found that even very short exposure of patients to small volumes and high concentrations of such gases can provide significant relief from symptoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,986 B2 to Rasor et al. describes apparatus, methods, and kits for treating symptoms associated with common ailments, such as headaches, rhinitis, asthma, epilepsy, nervous disorders and the like. The apparatus comprises dispensers for carbon dioxide and other therapeutic gases. The methods comprise delivering small volumes of these gases to patients in a manner where the gas infuses into a body region in order to bathe the mucous membranes therein. It has been found that even very short exposure of patients to small volumes and high concentrations of such gases can provide significant relief from symptoms.
United States Patent Application No. 2008/0169047 A1 to Connolly et al. describes a hand-held, low-flow dispenser which comprises an enclosure holding a gas cartridge. A spring-biased needle is advanced to puncture a septum on the gas cartridge, and a separate spring-biased ball valve is used to turn the resulting gas flow off and on as well as to control the flow rate.
United States Patent Application No. 2008/0078382 A1 to LeMahieu et al. describes systems and methods for delivery of a drug to the respiratory system of a patient in a stream of purified air are provided. In particular, the drugs are delivered to the respiratory system of the patient at a positive air pressure relative to atmospheric pressure. With the systems and methods of the present disclosure, medication available in a variety of forms is introduced in a controlled fashion into the air stream in aerosol, nebulized, or vaporized form.
United States Patent Application No. 2008/0066741 A1 to LeMahieu et al. describes systems and methods for delivery of a drug to the respiratory system of a patient, where the drug is supplied in purified air at a positive pressure relative to atmospheric pressure. With the systems and methods of the present disclosure, medication available in a variety of forms is introduced in a controlled fashion into the purified air stream in aerosol, nebulized, or vaporized form.
United States Patent Application No. 2008/0066739 A1 to LeMahieu et al. describes systems and methods for delivery of a drug to the respiratory system of a patient where the drug is supplied at a positive pressure relative to atmospheric pressure. In particular, the drugs are delivered to the respiratory system of a patient who is capable of unassisted breathing. With the systems and methods of the present disclosure, medication available in a variety of forms is introduced in a controlled fashion into the air stream in aerosol, nebulized, or vaporized form.
United States Patent Application No. 2006/0172017 A1 to Rasor et al. describes an apparatus and methods to deliver vasoconstrictive agents simultaneously with capnic gases. The capnic gases can enhance the effectiveness of the vasoconstrictive agent, lower the dosage of drug or concentration of agent necessary to achieve a therapeutic result, or both. Exemplary capnic gases include carbon dioxide, nitric oxide, nitrous oxide, and dilute acid gases.
United States Patent Application No. 2004/0009126 A1 to Pilkiewicz et al. describes an inhalation system comprising an anti-infective agent in particle form, the anti-infective agent being directed toward prevention and treatment of intracellular infection, and an inhalation device, and a method of use of the system.
United States Patent Application No. 2002/0040205 A1 to Rasor et al. describes methods and devices for transcutaneous and transmucosal application of carbon dioxide in the form of gas and in the form of a capnic solution (such as carbonated water) for the relief of pain, including musculoskeletal disorders, neuralgias, rhinitis and other ailments. Gaseous carbon is applied to the skin for at least three minutes, and the capnic solution may be held on the skin for at least three minutes, which provides relief of symptoms. The capnic solution may be sprayed onto mucous membranes such as the nose for relief of symptoms such as allergic rhinitis.
Casale, et al., “Nasal Carbon Dioxide for the Symptomatic Treatment of Perennial Allergic Rhinitis,” Ann Allergy Asthma Immunol., October 2011, pp. 364-370, examines the safety and efficacy of nasal carbon dioxide on the symptoms of perennial allergic rhinitis.
Baroody et al., “The Effect of Intranasal Carbon Dioxide on the Acute Response to Nasal Challenge with Allergen,” Allergy Asthma Proc., May-June 2011, pp. 206-212 describes a study in which intranasal carbon dioxide (CO(2)) was shown to reduce symptoms of seasonal allergic rhinitis (SAR). This study was designed to evaluate the effect of CO(2) on nasal allergen challenge. We conducted a randomized, controlled, crossover trial in 12 subjects with SAR outside their pollen season. Thirty minutes after a 20-second exposure to CO(2) or no exposure, subjects underwent a unilateral, localized, nasal allergen challenge. Filter paper disks were placed on the nasal septum to deliver a sham challenge followed by 2 increasing doses of either grass or ragweed allergen. Secretions were collected from both sides of the septum to evaluate the nasonasal reflex and were assayed for histamine. Nasal and eye symptoms were recorded. The primary outcome measure was the contralateral, reflex, secretory response to allergen as measured by secretion weights. Secondary outcome measures included ipsilateral nasal secretion weights, nasal and eye symptoms, levels of histamine in nasal secretions, and eosinophils in nasal scrapings. Subjects reported a transient burning sensation during exposure to CO(2). Compared with no treatment, active treatment resulted in a significant reduction in sneezes (p=0.05), contralateral secretion weights (p=0.04), and bilateral runny nose symptoms (p=0.01). Ipsilateral secretion weights were numerically reduced. Histamine levels in ipsilateral nasal secretions increased significantly when the subjects received sham treatment but did not increase after pretreatment with CO(2). Treatment with nasal CO(2) resulted in partial reduction of the acute response to allergen challenge. Reflex responses were reduced, supporting an effect on neuronal mechanisms, which predict usefulness in the treatment of allergic rhinitis.
Pagani et al., “Carbon Dioxide-Enriched Water Inhalation in Patients With Allergic Rhinitis and its Relationship with Nasal Fluid Cytokine/Chemokine Release,” Arch Med Res, May 2011, pp. 329-333 investigates a possible in vivo effect of carbon dioxide-enriched water inhalation in patients with allergic rhinitis.
Casale, Romero, and Spierings, “Intranasal Noninhaled Carbon Dioxide for the Symptomatic Treatment of Seasonal Allergic Rhinitis,” J Allergy Clin Immunol., January 2008, pp. 105-109, studies whether noninhaled intranasal CO2 would be effective in the treatment of seasonal allergic rhinitis.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.